Santa Claus y el Krampus
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: La leyenda dice que él siempre sigue a Santa Claus, pero la verdad es que Norte no lo quiere cerca. ¿Por qué quisiera estar con él? Aquella criatura parece un demonio con sus garras, sus colmillos, sus cuernos, sus chirriantes cadenas oxidadas y esos ojos brillantes como las llamas del infierno.


_Se supone que este es el fic que subo para Navidad xD_

_En fin, en este fic me centro en un personaje folclórico llamado "Krampus" en mi país ése personaje no se conoce, pero se festeja en otros donde yo, claro, no vivo xD  
Así que lo que sé de él es lo que saco de internet, aunque si ustedes quieren saber más de este personaje les recomiendo un divertido video en youtube que se llama "_¿Quién demonios es el Krampus? - Leonardo Trento - Bully Magnets_" ése video me ayudó mucho al momento de escribir el fic xD  
_

_aunque, claro, al personaje tengo que adaptarlo para que quede bien en un fic._

* * *

**Santa Claus y el Krampus**

Un personaje que pocos conocen, que muchos han olvidado y sepultado, pero él sigue ahí, rondando. Se dice que aparece la noche de Navidad y que es esclavo de Santa Claus. Santa Claus lo lleva consigo en la entrega de regalos pero ¿por qué?

Realmente el Krampus es una criatura perversa, cruel, aterroriza a los niños malos, los golpea azotándolos, los hace llorar, da miedo su sola presencia maligna y perturbadora. Cuando escuches sus cadenas o campanas en una noche de Navidad, debes saber que estás condenado, que las peores pesadillas, horrores, terrores, todo éso te invadirá si eres un niño mal portado. Éso es lo que dicen.

Dicen que los niños más crueles, los incorregibles, son los que el Krampus prefiere llevarse, se dice que los mete en una canasta y los secuestra, y aunque los niños lloren, el Krampus los lleva hasta su hogar en el infierno, donde estos niños pasarían la eternidad. Porque el Krampus es un demonio. Y Santa Claus le permite hacer esto, deja que él se lleve a los niños malos y los castigue, los torture, los arroje a las llamas del infierno. Éso es lo que se cree.

Pero sólo es una retorcida mentira.

Norte es un Guardián, protege a todos los niños, ya sean crueles o buenos. Sin importar que los niños estén en la lista de los malos, Santa Claus los protegerá. De hecho, cada Navidad, Norte lleva consigo sus espadas, porque cada que se encuentra con el Krampus, debe luchar por proteger a los niños.

Pero el Krampus no es un demonio, no vive en el infierno, mucho menos trabaja para Santa Claus, entonces ¿qué es él realmente?

Es un espíritu, un inmortal como cualquier otro; pero algo es seguro, la Luna no lo convirtió en lo que es ahora. Nadie sabe quién era el Krampus antes de ser quien es, nadie sabe por qué hace lo que hace, nadie sabe por qué quiere llevarse a los niños ni a dónde los lleva.

Norte casi siempre impide que el Krampus cumpla su objetivo, pero hay lamentables veces en los que fracasa y el Krampus logra secuestrar algún niño, niño el cual nadie vuelve a ver jamás.

¿Qué tan malo debe ser un niño para recibir castigo semejante? Nadie sabe con certeza a dónde lleva el Krampus a los niños en realidad, nadie está seguro. ¿Qué les pasará a los pequeños? ¿estarán sufriendo por su pecados, pagando por ellos?

Porque así como hay adultos malos, hay niños malos también, pero los niños son tan jóvenes, que no es su culpa realmente, sino que muchas veces se ven perturbados por lo que pasa a su alrededor, por cómo los tratan los adultos y otras influencias; los niños, con orientación, pueden encontrar el buen camino y llegar a estar en la lista de los buenos, pero el Krampus se los lleva sin darles la oportunidad ¿Por qué?

¿Dónde los llevará? ¿qué les hará? ¿esa criatura los dejará libres algún día? ¿por qué lo hace?

Pero ¿realmente sólo se lleva a los niños malos? ¿realmente sólo aparece en la noche de Navidad?

Hace algunos siglos, tiempo después de que los Guardianes finalizaran la Edad Oscura, aún en ese tiempo existían las criaturas de la noche, las malignas, entre ellas el Krampus, que aparecería aparentemente de la nada, sin ninguna explicación.

No era Navidad, ni siquiera invierno, y no era una niña mala, ni siquiera traviesa, era una niña muy tranquila, y aún así lo vio. La pequeña se asomó por su ventana, subiéndose a una silla para poder alcanzar, y logró ver la sombra de una criatura, aunque no la distinguía con claridad. Esforzó su vista lo más que pudo, pero la oscuridad era mucha y la Luna estaba eclipsada; hasta que logró ver sus terroríficos ojos brillantes, eran los ojos de un monstruo, un par de faros de luz que te dirigen a la perdición.

Pero la niña no sintió miedo, no en el primer instante, sintió una curiosidad atrayente y un poco de confusión, pero no terror. Ladeó la cabeza en un intento de encontrarle forma a esa sombra sumergida en más oscuridad, sabía que se veía como un monstruo, pero no imaginó que realmente fuera uno. Hasta que la criatura salió de las sombras y se dirigió lentamente hacia la ventana. Entonces la niña pudo verlo y gritó.

Era una feroz bestia, de larga lengua, enormes cuernos, de pelaje oscuro y horribles garras; y los luminosos ojos que le habían atraído en un principio, ahora le aterraban, como si fueran las llamas del infierno, aunque la luz de sus ojos fuera tan clara.

La niña cayó al suelo del susto, se arrastró lo más lejos posible de su ventana, tocando la pared del otro extremo de su habitación, pero al voltear se aterró al percatarse de que ahora el monstruo la miraba desde la ventana, parecía que quería entrar. Esa cosa estiró sus garras hacia ella, queriendo atraparla y la niña lloró con mucha fuerza.

Aunque el Krampus no entró, la observó desde la ventana, como si sólo quisiera asustarla, hasta ese momento no había pensado en llevársela, pero decidió hacerlo. Fue detenido antes de entrar a tomarla, alguien llegó a hacerle frente, fue un hombre que en un futuro sería conocido como Santa Claus; el Guardián detuvo al Krampus y lo ahuyentó. Esa fue la primera vez que ambos se enfrentaron.

Cuando la niñita se dio cuenta, el monstruo ya no estaba, ni su misterioso salvador que no alcanzó a ver. Se abrió la puerta y un niño mayor entró, la abrazó y ella se aferró a él con fuerza.

-Me voy por un rato y te pones a llorar ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó el hermano mayor, llevando a la niña a la cama.

-Un monstruo.- dijo mientras sollozaba y temblaba.

-Los monstruos no son reales, seguro tuviste una pesadilla.

La pequeña señaló hacia la ventana, el otro niño fue a asomarse, pero no encontró nada, sólo que el eclipse había finalizado y que ahora la Luna brillaba con todo su esplendor. Decidió dejar la ventana abierta para que la luz entrara y su pequeña hermana no tuviera tanto miedo.

-Cierrala.- pidió la pequeña.

-¿Estás segura? Aquí adentro va a estar muy oscuro.

La niña asintió, con temor. Su hermano se giró, y al momento de estar a punto de cerrarla, se percató de las marcas de garras que había en el marco de la ventana. Terminó de cerrar la ventana, quedando la habitación en una oscuridad casi absoluta.

-Tengo miedo, Jack.

El joven iba a encender una vela, pero la niña se lo impidió, pues su hermanita no le temía a la oscuridad, le temía a ese monstruo que decía haber visto, ése con los ojos tan resplandecientes como las llamas del infierno. Fue en ese entonces que, por una vez, una niña le temió más a la luz que a la propia oscuridad.

Fue aquel momento en el que el Krampus se mostró por primera vez, fue la primera vez que intentó llevarse a un niño. Desde su primera confrontación Norte se encarga de detenerlo, de luchar contra él cada que se lo encuentra. Siempre que ambos, el Guardián y el monstruo, se juntan, la batalla es inevitable.

Norte nunca lo ha entendido, jamás ha podido razonar ni hablar con él, ya que aquella criatura siempre desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche. Tal vez nunca sabrá por qué aquel monstruo se lleva a los niños; las veces en las que el Krampus logra su objetivo, Norte sólo puede sentirse culpable, ya que el destino de aquel niño arrebatado de su hogar es incierto.

La leyenda cuenta de que él se aparece sólo las noches cercanas a Navidad, que se lleva sólo a los niños malos, pero ¿por qué haría tal cosa? Tal vez el Krampus es más de lo que deja ver, tal vez, por macabro que sea, haya un motivo en su existencia. Sea cual sea el motivo por el cual hace lo que hace, si de algo se puede estar seguro es que cuando lo escuches, cuando lo veas, cuando te lleve, debes saber que jamás vas a regresar.

Aún en la actualidad se cuentan historias de él en ciertas partes del mundo, pero no creen que realmente existe. Él existe. Es tan real como los Guardianes, como Hombre de la Luna, aunque no lo crean, aunque se inventen historias inciertas.

Y quizá la lucha entre Santa Claus y el Krampus no termine nunca, el bien contra el mal, el asombro contra la desolación. Sólo un mortal que haya sido llevado por el Krampus puede tener la certeza de que existe, es así como los niños que se ha llevado a lo largo de los siglos saben que es real.

* * *

_La razón por la que escribí este fic es porque quería utilizar al Krampus en un fic, quería que fuera en uno de Navidad, pero más que nada porque estoy planeando un fanfic de varios capítulos donde este tal "Krampus" es uno de los antagonistas, aunque lo manejaré de una forma muy diferente, cambiandolo demasiado para que quede en la historia que quiero escribir. Aunque ese fic probablemente lo suba en unos meses, no pronto.  
_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado, está cortito y sencillo pero amé escribirlo :3_

_hay, iba a subir esto en Navidad, pero tengo que viajar y mis padres no me dijeron que nos íbamos hoy (cómo los odio) así que lo subo hoy..._

_¿reviews?_


End file.
